Gary and Robbie - a love story
by kaykaykay.B
Summary: Gary and Robbie are part of the biggest band ever,they have it all,the money and the success. But there is one thing they wan't more than anything else. Each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally here, the day we'd been waiting for since 'progress'. But would Rob come. Mark wasn't sure, since Robbie can change his mind at the last minute. ''I don't think he'll come.'' Mark sighs while fixing his bed hair into the perfect quiff. ''Have a bit of patience, he's probably just late.'' I reply while staring out the window. ''He's no-'' *Knock, knock* '' 'Ey what did I tell ya''. I grin while walking to the door.

'' Gaz!''. Robbie smiles while pulling me into a tight hug. ''Rob, we thought you weren't coming'.. .'' I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck. 'Of course I was coming ... Just traffic...''. Robbie walks past me and I feel weird, I've known Robbie since we were young, and I've never felt like this around him before...

''So why have we been brought to markie's, why not mine?'' Robbie questions with a slight grin on his face. '' 'Coz mark can take things seriously rob, if we go to your place, we'd probably just end up playing some video games or something.'' Jason replies sternly. '' Excuse me, I can be serious.'' Robbie frowns and leans forward in his chair. ''Lads, were here to discuss the new album remember?'' I say. Robbie leans back into his chair when Georgina, Mark's girlfriend, walks in with some snacks. ''Thanks babe.'' Mark smiles and plants a soft kiss on her cheek and wraps his arms around her waist. ''So Howard, have you got any songs for the album yet?'' . I look over at Howard who is sitting quietly next to Jason playing candy crush on his phone. Howard looks up from his phone. ''Err...No...Not yet.'' He replies and looks down at his phone.

It goes awkward for a while. '' Maybe we should start tomorrow...'' Robbie suggests, and we all agree. Robbie gets up and smiles ''Right, I've organized something for us lads, let's go.'' Robbie walks out of the door as we all look at each other confusingly. ''What's he up to now.'' I hear Howard mumble to himself. Mark grabs Georgina's hand and led her out the door, all I can hear is Mark's laugh fading into the distance.

We arrive in the middle of an airport with only one aeroplane there. ''What are we doing 'ere Rob? ''. '' well, were getting on this plane and then were going to jump off when were all the way up there.'' I look at the plane and then to Robbie '' Oh no, were not going parachuting are we! ''. Robbie nods and laughs. '' come on gaz, it'll be fun.'' I shake my head and take a step back. ''No, no, no, no. you know what I'm like with heights I can't do that!''. ''You have to get over this fear.'' Jason says while tapping my back. ''Yeah, imagine how good it'll feel!''. Mark smiles as he squeezes Georgina's hand in excitement. Without any warning, Howard pushes me onto the plane and the instructor puts the necessary equipment on me.

'' You ready?!'' Mark shouts over the engine of the plane. ''NO''. I scream and close my eyes tightly. I feel my legs dangling over the edge of the opening of the plane and my heart starts to race even more. ''NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I CAN'T BLOODY DO THIS.'' I grip onto the edge of the door with both hands and refuse to let go, my eyes shut quickly when I see the drop below me. ''Just go!''. Robbie, Jason and Howard say in unison. Mark looks at Georgina ''this is a bit cruel I don't like seeing Gary scared…'' Mark frowns. Georgina smiles ''Oh you big softie, He needs to learn how to have a bit of fun and get over this fear, like you said earlier it will feel amazing, he'll thank us when he experiences it.'' Mark smiles ''Okay, but it's your fault if he hates us after this okay?'' Mark jokes and laughs. Georgina laughs and kisses Mark on the cheek.

''Okay, on the count of three I want you to let go and we'll go.'' The man strapped behind me shouts. ''one.''. ''two, three!''. Robbie shouts and pushes us out of the door.

I feel adrenaline fill my body, and butterflies in my stomach. ''Wooooooo!'' I scream at the top of my lungs, the feel of the fresh air hitting my face and running through my hair felt amazing! , thank God for Robbie, that's all I'm gonna say. I look to my side and spot Mark,I can't hear him, but I know he's laughing. He looks at me and nods and laughs again. I nod back as the parachute expands above me.

I feel like an excited school boy as we reach the ground ''WOW, THAT WAS BLOODY AMAZING''. I laugh and jump on the spot, still feeling the buzz of the experience. Moments later Mark lands and so does the others. ''WOW!'' Mark stands there un doing his belt from the parachute, Grinning from ear to ear. ''That was brilliant!''. Robbie shouts and grabs my shoulders with both hands and shaking me slightly. We both laugh when all of a sudden we stop and just stare deeply into each other's eyes I never realized how beautiful Robbie's eyes are, the dark and light shades of green blends so well together.. _Wait. Get a grip of yourself Barlow, your straight, and you both have FEMALE partners, what are you on about?! . _Why do I feel like this, I've been having these feelings all day...

Robbie looks away and swallows deeply. I snap out of the phase and think nothing of it for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

''Let's go to the cinema!''. Mark perked happily. ''I'm a bit tired I think I'll just go home and have a nap.'' I yawn. ''Gaz! , c'mon, we won't be long, it'll be fun!''Mark urges. ''Don't be such a spoilsport!''. ''But we already went parachuting, I think that's enough for me today.'' I'm just about to walk off when I feel someone's hand grab mine, it was definitely one of the boys, it felt manly. I look down at the hand and there was a tattoo across the fingers: **L O V E. **_Shit... Robbie's hand... _ ''what are you doing?'' i questioned. I looked deeply into Robbie's shining eyes. _Not again..._ my eyes seemed transfixed by his, and i didn't pull away from his tight grip. ''okay, I'll go.'' I smile.

''Stop shaking the popcorn''. Howard whispers while nudges my ribs. ''But I like the big ones at the top!''.Howard shakes his head ''you always do this when it gets to the good part'' He moans. ''Sorry, I can't help it.'' I reply. I look to my side Robbie is there munching away on his popcorn, most of it down his top, I smile. _He's such a messy eater...I love that about him..._ I frown and shake my head _STOP IT BARLOW STOP SNAP OUT OF IT. _ ''Markie, Georgina, want some popcorn?'' Jason looks back at them and quickly turns back again. ''Never mind...'' He smiles and looks at me. ''What? What Is It?' I look back at them and Mark is nibbling at Georgina's neck and smiling in between kisses. Robbie looks back and grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it at them ''you dirty...'' Robbie jokes. ''Fuck off Robbie.'' Mark laughs and leans in to kiss Georgina again. Robbie grabs another handful of popcorn and is about to throw it again when I grab his wrist without thinking ''No, don't Rob'. Robbie smiles and puts the popcorn in his mouth, making his cheeks expand. I burst out laughing and can't control myself. ''What, what?'' He mumbles. ''You look like a squirrel''. I say In between laughs, I put my hand to my chest and lean forward slightly. Robbie smiles and chews on his popcorn before swallowing it. ''enjoying the movie, Markie?'' Howard laughs, ruffling marks hair to bring him back into reality. Mark tuts and pushes Howard's hand away and pulls Georgina close to him, before starting to kiss her neck passionately. ''get a room you two!'' I laugh and turn back toward the cinema screen. When the film finishes, I stuff the rest of the popcorn into my mouth and throw the empty packet in the bin. '' that was brilliant!'' i grin, rubbing my hands together and looking at mark. ''wasn't it great mark?'' I laugh. ''yeah. Best film I've seen in a long time'' he says sarcastically.

I look at my phone. _4 missed calls-Kay. _''for god's sake.. l told her I would be out with the lads all day.'' . ''Kaylee annoying you again?'' Robbie Smirks and taps my back gently. I feel my throat tense up, I couldn't get a word out. _Why do I keep feeling strange around Robbie? _ ''y..yeah'' I stutter. ''Maybe... you should finish it with 'err...'' . I frown and turn to face him ''No, I love her, I wouldn't dare to that to her''. ''you love her, but you don't LOVE her, do you ?''. ''What do you mean...'' I look down and refuse to look up. Robbie pulls me away from the others ''Look at me gaz.'' I still don't look up. ''GARY LOOK AT ME'' Robbie cups my face in his hands and looks at me in the eyes ''you don't do you...''


	3. Chapter 3

''Gaz, you can tell me. I know you have feelings for me, and I feel the same.'' Robbie grips my arm and transfixes his eyes to mine, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. ''Rob... If this gets out..How we feel about each other.. The others won't feel the same about us..'' Robbie pulls me close and I feel his warm breath hit my neck, I feel him plant soft kisses down my neck ''Robbie...No...Someone might see us.'' He ignores my plead and unbuttons my jeans ''NO ROBBIE GET OFF ME.'' I button up my trousers and shove Robbie to one side ''did you even think of kaylee or Cindy?''. I see the guilt in Robbie's eyes ''you're right gaz...I don't know what I was doing... I just... couldn't hold in my feelings anymore...'' a tear rolls down Robbie's cheek. ''Hey, Rob..Don't..Don't cry...Please...You're going to make a show of yourself''. ''Is that all you can think of? I basically Gave you my heart there...And you just break it into two!'' ''Stop being so melodramatic...''. ''I am **NOT **being melodramatic! , you know what? Just forget it!''

''What were you two up to?''. Mark jokes. ''Nothin' ...'' Robbie snaps and walks over to Cindy who is talking to Jason and Howard. ''What's up with him?''. I shrug and look over at Robbie._ Jeez.. I must have really hurt him...he looks heartbroken..._ ''Do you think I should talk to him?'' Mark said concerned. ''No... Leave him...he'll be back to his normal self soon, you no Rob...''

I lie in bed and look over at Kaylee, she's sleeping peacefully. I look to the other side and spot my phone and hesitate _should I call Robbie? Apologise? He was really hurt earlier... _I dial the first 3 digits of his number and put the phone down. _ I need a walk... _I put on my leather jacket and walk out.

The weather is cold, I see my breath before my eyes, I rub my numb hands together trying to get some warmth on them . I look up from my hands and spot Robbie _shit..Walk the other way..._ ''Gary!'' He shouts, I hear the cracking of the snow behind me, Robbie was close... I begin walking faster in the opposite direction. ''Gary, you can't run away from this! Please ,just hear me out for one second!.'' I stop In my tracks and look around ''Robbie j-'' Before I could finish my sentence Robbie kisses me deeply, and I don't pull away.

**_Robbie's p.o.v._**

As Gary's soft lips touch mine I feel a rush of love I never experienced before. It felt so wrong yet so right. Wrong because Gaz is my mate and I love Cindy... but right because I've longed for this for so long and have only realized this today. Gary pulls away from me his eyes glued to the ground ''Hey..'' I put my hand on his chin to make him look up, I feel his soft stubble rub off my hand ''what's wrong?''. ''This is wrong Rob...what about kaylee and C-''. ''Forget about them for a sec,you love me and I love you right?.'' Gary doesn't reply. ''Right?.'' ''I have to go.'' And with that Gary walks away from me.

**_Mark's p.o.v._**

Georgina's head rests on mine as I lie in bed, I still can't stop thinking about how hurt Robbie looked earlier, what happened in that short conversation between them two? When I walked over to Robbie later that day he was crying, i tried talking to him but he wouldn't tell me anything. And Gary isn't either, I can't handle seeing any of my mates upset like this, especially when I see Rob **crying** he rarely cries ,and in the space of ten minutes he does ? what is going on?... I need to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mark's p.o.v._**

''C'mon Gaz...Answer the phone...''.

_Gary: ''Hello?''_

_Mark: ''Gaz, It's Mark, please, what's up with Rob, I can't handle seeing him like this, he was crying yesterday, for fuck sake, what the hell happened mate?''_

_Gary: ''*sighs* calm down Mark, It's nothing to worry about...''_

_Mark: ''Then why was he crying, explain that to me.''_

_Gary: ''... none of your business...''_

_Mark: ''Tell me Gary!''_

**Call ended.**

''What is going on with them two.''

**_Robbie's p.o.v._**

Driving up to the studio, Gary is stuck in my head, his hair, his eyes, and that smile... Gary is all I can think of, will he talk to me at the studios or ignore me? ... We'll just have to see.

I walk into the studio and look around me, when I see Gary, my eyes transfixed to him, we lock eyes for several seconds when Gary looks away. ''Okay lads, we really need to start making plans for this album.'' Gary says. I sit next to him and he moves away slightly ''Gary...'' I whimper softly, tears filling my eyes. ''Shhhh.'' He replies. Mark looks at me and Gary suspiciously, I begin rubbing my head nervously and look down. ''Right, anyone...'' everyone's voices become muffled as I switch off from the world. ''ROB''. ''Sorry what...'' I jump as I snap back to myself. ''You have to sing in the second verse, okay?'' I nod.

**_Gary's p.o.v._**

A few hours later we've finished in the studio, Mark, Howard and Jay walk ahead, so it's just me and Rob... Robbie grabs my hand and pulls me close, his lips inches away from mine. I close my eyes, trying to block out my feelings. Robbie presses his lips down onto mine and kisses me passionately. It felt amazing, his lips were so soft. Robbie slides his tongue along my bottom lip, begging me to accept it, I open my mouth and let him in, I couldn't resist anymore. I needed him. I fall back onto the sofa as Robbie climbs on top of me. I feel the fabric on Robbie's jeans tighten _shit._

Robbie pulls his top over his neck revealing his amazing abs, he grabs my hair and pulls it slightly making me groan. He slides his hands under the back of my shirt and clenches onto my waist. ''Rob-''. ''Shhhhh.. Let me do the work, just relax.''

**_Mark's p.o.v._**

''I'll be back in a sec, forgot my hat.'' I walk back to the studio and open the door. The whole world stops before my eyes as I see something that will stay with me forever._ What...Robbie..and Gary. _I ut my hand over my mouth in shock, my eyes wide as saucers._ Was that what the argument was about? Am I dreaming are they really ... in a relationship...?_

**_Gary's p.o.v._**

''WHAT THE HELL!'' _FUCK._ My heart skips a beat when I see a shocked Mark standing by the door, his hand covering his mouth, he looks horrified ''Mark.''. ''Don't say a word, your both disgusting, what the hell is wrong with you two, eh?, you have GIRLFRIENDS! How do you think they'll react when they find out about this?!.''

''When they find out? ..'' Robbie gulps. My heart beating rapidly as I look at Mark, his face full of anger.

''They deserve to know.'' Mark turns away from us and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. Robbie and I look at each other in horror, and run after him.

''Mark! Wait, please! Let me explain, it's not what it seems!'' Mark stops walking suddenly and turns to face us. ''What is it then, hey? 'coz I really wanna know!'' Marks perfect quiff has fallen over his face, his eyes are full of anger, I thought of all people Mark would accept this.

Mark begins walking quickly, like he was trying to get away from us... ''Please Mark.. don't do this!.''Robbie pleads. Mark knocks loudly on kaylee and I's door, I feel tears rolling down my cheek .I can feel the beating of my heart ringing through my ears as I see kaylee standing by the door, she looks confused. ''I need to tell you something, I'm telling you this for your own good.'' Mark walks in with Kaylee , Robbie pulls me back as I try to go in after them. I look at him and he shakes his head ''No.'' I pull away from his grip ''She **CAN'T** know!'' I run in, Mark is holding Kaylee in his arms, her makeup is smuged... she must have been crying... _oh fuck fuck fuck!_ ''Kay..'' kaylee walks up to me making me take a step back ''How could you.. I thought you loved me!''. ''I do babe.'' ''** NO YOU DON'T!''** I feel a hot, stinging sensation on the side of my face after she slaps me across the face. ''You basterd, I'm going to RUIN you, you'll regret the day you messed with me!'' Mark looks at Kaylee in shock. Kaylee pushes me and I fall backwards, then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and find myself lying on myself and kaylee's bed. ''Thank god you're awake, I thought you were'nt gonna wake up.'' Robbie breaths, gripping my hand tightly. ''What happened? ..'' I groan. ''Mark found out about us..and told kaylee..''. ''Shit.. no..'' I cup my head in my hands and shake my head.

**Robbie's p.o.v**

My heart breaks in two as I stare at the deep wound running across Gary's forehead. I get up and make my way to the bathroom and take some cotton buds and antiseptant and go back to Gary.

''Keep still Gary,It'll be over soon.'' Dabbing lightly on Gary's wound, Gary moans and flinches at every touch. ''It hurt's I can't help it.'' Gary moans, clenching his teeth, closing his eyes and gripping my free hand tightly. ''There all done, It's not as deep as I thought.''. My heart skips a beat when I see a tear trickling down his face. ''Hey..'' Cupping Gary's head, Gary refuses to makes eye contact, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. ''Look at me Gary'' I plead, he gradually looks up at me,his eyes bloodshot and full of tears. ''I'm going to look after you mate, don't you worry.'' Trails of tears run down Gary's face,his face is tense.. _shit..he's gonna cry.._ Gary lets out a cry, choking on each breath, and biting on his bottom lip. I wrap my arms around his tense body and kiss his cheek, I feel him rest his head softly on my shoulder my shoulder getting soaked from his tears, I lie back and Gary follows, I pull his head down so his head is resting on my chest, I rub his soft glossy hair. ''What if me mum finds out, she'll be devastated..''. ''She won't find out.'' ''What if Mark or Kaylee tells?.'' ''They won't I'll make sure.'' Gary takes my word for it and closes his eyes.

**Gary's p.o.v**

As my eyes adjust to the light, I look to my side to find a sleeping Robbie, his arms are still wrapped around me. I smile, I can't believe this is happening, I always had these strong feelings for Rob, even when he left the band and put me through hell. Looking at Robbie I find it hard to believe that this is the same Rob, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps, his face so calm, so soft. I can't resist, I move slowly out of Robbie's tight grip and kiss his lips tenderly. Robbie opens his eyes gradually and smiles ''Hey you.'' He smiles. ''Hey'' I reply,rubbing my nose against his. I feel Robbie's arms make their way around me once more, he rests his hands at rim of my back and he rubs my back softly. ''I love you Gaz.'' Robbie plants a kiss on my lips. ''I love you too.''.

_The boys meet up for dinner at the curry house in Manchester for a catch up._

'' 'Ey up lads!.'' Howard exclaims hugging each of us. Mark keeps his distance from me and Rob, not even making eye contact. We sit and order our food, It arrives a while later. I take a mouthful of food, and look at Robbie who is sitting across from me, our eyes meet for only a few seconds when Robbie looks away when he spots Mark glancing over, his eyes burning into the back of Robbie's head. ''Any news then lads?'' Jason questions. I shake my head while chewing the last of my food. ''Are you ok Rob, you're very quiet.'' Jason says. ''Yeah of course..'' Jason frowns and looks at him suspiciously. ''Do you know what's up with Rob?'' Jason whispers to me. ''Robbie said he's ok, so he is.'' I snap. Jason raises his brows in suprize and looks away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark's p.o.v**

''Babe, what's up with you today?'' Georgina questions. ''Nothing'' Mark snaps, pulling his blue satin top over his head. ''What have I done Mark? Hey? Why are you in such a bad mood lately?'' Mark Ignores her and walks over to the full length pine wood mirror in the corner of the room and grabs a brush and starts fixing his hair into the perfect quiff. ''MARK!'' Georgina snaps. ''WHAT, what do you want G, I can't handle you today, why don't you just leave me be for fuck sake!''. ''There you go again Mark, snapping at me for no reason!'' Mark storms over to Georgina and violently grabs her hair and pulls her head back, his eyes full of rage. ''Mark..'' she whimpers pulling at Mark's hand ''Mark… Please'' Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she struggles to get out of his tight grip. As she tries to pull away , mark wraps her hair around his fist and yanks her head back once more. ''HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!'' Mark spits angrily. ''I'm sorry Mark…'' Mark's grip loosens and he eventually lets go. ''Why mark..'' Georgina cries ''What have I done..'' Mark is clearly upset but disguises it. ''I'm going out I'll be back in a hour.''

**Jason's p.o.v**

Leaning against the door handle on Robbie's front door, I stare at my watch impatiently ''Rob,c'mon mate were gonna be late for footy.'' I shout through the letterbox. ''Will you wait.'' Robbie shouts back. 10 minutes later the door flings open and a strong whiff of aftershave hits me. ''Whoa Rob, how much did you put on?!'' I cough. Robbie nudges me playfully ''C'mon, let's go'' There is a silence for a while when Robbie says ''Is Gaz coming..'' ''Yeah of course Rob, he'll obviously come to see his two best mates playing soccer aid, don't be surprised if Mark's late, you know what Marko's like.'' Robbie sniggers and frowns at the thought of seeing Mark.

**Gary's p.o.v**

''Hey up Howie.'' I smile pulling him into a tight hug. ''hey Gaz!'' he exclaims. I sit on the stone cold seat behind me ''It's freezing innit how.'' Howard smiles and nods and seats next to me.

**Mark's p.o.v**

''G, hurry up'' Mark exclaims while starting up the car. Georgina hops in and they drive up to the pitch. ''Mark you're hurting my arm..'' Georgina whimpers.'' You need to stay by my side the whole way up okay?!.'' Mark snaps ignoring Georgina completely. ''Mark please let go of my arm you're hurting me, and I can walk over myself…please..'' once again Mark ignores Georgina's plea, pulling her over to the seats. Mark's grip tightens around Georgina's arm as he spots Gary just inches away from him. ''Mark oww! ..'' Mark lets go ''I need to get ready..stay there.''

**Robbie's p.o.v**

Mark stares at me straight into the eyes angrily as we stand opposite each other ready to get the football rolling, I've never seen Mark like this, why is he so annoyed at what he saw that day.. why can't he just forget it, this isn't the Mark we all know and loved.. He's changed. 20 minutes into the game, I feel a strong push from behind and fall to my knees ''Fucking move!.'' Mark shouts as he brushes past me, I quickly get to my feet and jog up to Mark ''Mark, what's up with you mate?''. ''You, that's what's up.'' He snarls. The ball comes towards us, as I kick my foot towards the ball I feel a strong blow to the chest and once more fall to the ground, there's a snapping sound and a sharp pain shoots through my leg ''Fuck! , what the 'ell is wrong with you Mark!.'' Mark sniggers and walks off.

**Gary's p.o.v**

''What the hell..'' I stammer,standing to my feet and looking around for Robbie. ''Rob!, Rob!.'' I shout running past people and arrive at Robbie's side. ''Mate. Who did this?! ''. _ Don't you dare start crying Barlow.._ ''Who do you think..'' Robbie groans. _Mark.. _ '' I'll kill 'em!, I'll KILL 'em!.'' Robbie grabs my hands softly, making me look back at him. ''Don't leave him be,he'll soon come around.'' _But what if he doesn't. How will the future of take that survive with all this tension? ….._


	7. Chapter 7

**Gary's p.o.v**

Driving up to the hospital, all I can think about is how much Mark has changed in the past few weeks.. He used to be so happy and bubbly.. _We're has our Markie gone?_

'' Robbie Williams?'' I ask the nurse at the reception. I wait as she checks her computer for Rob's room number. ''Um.. Yes room 23 floor 3.'' ''Thank you.''

Walking into room 23, I smile to myself as I see Robbie munching on a burger, most of it running down his white cotton vest. ''Robbie, how you doin' mate?'' I smile placing a box of chocolates on the press next to him. ''fine'' he eats the rest of the burger and opens the chocolates. ''thanks mate'' he smiles, offering me a chocolate. I take a caramel and look at his bandaged leg. ''so, has any of the boys visited you yet?'' I ask. ''How stayed for about an hour, jay was with him, and then there's you. '' he takes two chocolates and pops them in his mouth and licks the caramel off his lips ''Did M-'' I begin when Robbie interrupts me ''Mark? No, thank god.'' ''has he even apologised?'' Robbie takes another chocolate and shakes his head ''haven't heard from 'em since the match.'' There a silence for a while, an awkward silence. ''Robbie, do you think.. that Mark is angry at us because of what he saw that day?'' ''of course why else would he be so angry at us?, I really don't understand why, it doesn't affect his life at all.''

**Mark's p.o.v**

''Georgina, come into the living room for a sec.'' Georgina walks in slowly and sits next to mark. ''I need you to quit your job'' Georgina's brows raise in shock and surprise ''why?'' ''Because I need to know that you're not going to cheat on me and I need you to be at my side all the time.'' Georgina stands up. ''cheating! What do you mean cheating!'' she rages ''I'm not quitting my job, where will I get my money?'' ''I'll deal with all of that '' mark says calmly. ''Mark, I've worked there for seven years, we met there, what about all of my friends!'' ''you listen to me, Georgina,'' mark says sternly '' I don't want anyone thinking something is going on here '' ''like what!'' '' just do as I say!'' he shouts, standing up and grabbing her arms tightly ''don't mark, please! '' marks slaps her across her face before letting go of her arm and stepping back. ''I'm so sorry! '' Mark gasps ''I didn't me-'' ''GET AWAY FROM ME!'' she cries ''I'm so, so sorry baby'' Mark whimpers as his eyes begin to water ''I swear I won't do it again.'' Georgina takes her hand away from her cheek revealing a small scrape on the side of her face ''Please forgive me babe'' Mark pleads and places his arms around Georgina giving her a slight squeeze ''Please don't leave me..I don't know what I would do without you, I can't live without you.'' Tears fall from Marks face and land on Georgina's shoulder. ''I swear I'll change baby.'' Georgina nods slightly ''Okay I'll forgive you…now I need to get ready for work.'' Georgina pulls away from Mark's grip and begins walking out of the living room. Mark runs after her and grabs her arm ''Please, just stay home for today, stay with me yeah? We can… we can…'' Mark goes silent for a few seconds and looks around the room ''We can go out or ..or we can go to the cinema or do something special!'' ''I can't just take a day off work that easy'' Georgina grabs her handbag ''please!'' mark begs '' I love you, I want to prove it!'' ''…okay, I'll call in sick'' she sighs ''thanks babe, I'll make this up to you, I promise, we can forget about all this, like it never happened! '' mark hugs georgina tightly and kisses her cheek. ''I love you so much Georgie ''

** Robbie's p.o.v**

One week later

''Finally'' Breathing in the fresh air, and feeling the warm sun hit off my face I breathe a sigh of relief ''finally out of that shit hole.'' I dial Gary's number and is just about to call him when a car pulls up in front of me and the window goes down ''M..Mark'' I stutter and take a step back from the car ''Get in mate.'' He says warmly which makes me feel uneasy ''No, I'm fine. Gary is picking me up'' I lie and begin to walk away I can hear the engine of Mark's car starting up ''Robbie, get in I know Gary isn't coming.'' ''what do you know mark'' I scoff ''I know he isn't coming, he told me'' ''yeah right '' I roll my eyes and pull myself along ''fine'' he sighs and drives off. The phone begins ringing in my pocket and, assuming it's Gary, I answer without checking the caller ID. ''Gaz, you gonna come and collect me or what?'' I laugh. ''It's Mark.'' I freeze on the spot ''I'm just down the road from you, I'm not taking no for an answer.'' _What is he up to? Why is he so bubbly again? _''I'm NOT coming down Mark.'' I snap ''YES you are!.'' He shouts angrily which makes me jump in fright. ''What will you do If I don't then..'' I whisper, terrified of what he might say. ''I'll hunt you down and kill you!.'' I gasp and gulp, there a long painful silence when I hear that famous Laugh coming from the other end of the phone ''I'm only joking mate just come down, we can stop off for a bite to eat if you want?'' I hesitate for a second ''Okay, I'll be there in a minute.''

**Mark's p.o.v**

''let me help you get in Rob.'' I open the door for him and place his crutches in the boot of the car, and then get in myself and start up the car. ''How's your leg Rob?'' ''Fine'' He replies ''Nasty fall you had.'' I can't help but smirk to myself ''Yeah that was caused by you.'' He spits. ''Excuse me?'' I stare at Robbie from the car mirror, my brow raised. ''You heard me!'' He shouts ''It's your fault you lunatic!'' I lock the doors and pull up on the side of the road. Pulling back my fringe from my hair I feel my face burning with fiery and I look back at him. I grab his shirt and pull him forward so his face is inches away from mine, his breathing begins deepening ''Get off me Mark, or I'll..'' ''you'll what?! Hey?! YOU'LL WHAT!?'' ''Just get off me Mark!.'' Robbie pulls at my hand but fails to get away. ''You gay bastered! I'll kill ya! YOU HEAR ME!'' without thinking my hands grip around Robbie's neck and I begin squeezing as tight as I could, Robbie starts gasping for air, his face turning all different colours. Pink, red purple and then blue. I grit my teeth in anger when I see Robbie's eyes rolling to the back of his head It stops me and I let go, Robbie falls back onto the seat his body limp ''Shit..Rob..I'm sorry mate..'' I feel panic rising through my body ''Robbie mate..Please wake up..'' I tap his face slightly and feel his pulse ''Shit..we're is his pulse..'' then I feel it and breathe a sigh of relief and close my eyes for a moment. 10 minutes later Robbie's eyes flicker open gradually ''Rob, your awake thank god!.'' ''Get away from me!.'' He screams ''Get me out of here!''. He shouts and pulls at the door handle frantically. ''Rob , calm down, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!.'' ''MARK OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR AND LET ME OUT OR I'LL CALL THE BLOODY POLICE.'' He breathes heavily, trickles of sweat running down his face. ''Okay…'' I open the door and give him his crutches as he walks off I feel guilt over take. _What's wrong with me?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mark's p.o.v**

I arrive home to find two suitcases by the front door ''G? Why is there cases here?'' Georgina walks past me not saying a word and grabs her cases ''G, what are you doing babe? Are you leaving me?'' Tears instantly fall from my eyes and drop to the floor. ''Yes Mark, I can handle your mood swings anymore, people at work are asking why I have these cuts and bruises, I have to tell them that I'm clumsy and keep walking into things! Do you realize how embarrassing that is! You're a wife beater Mark! You've changed!'' Georgina opens the door and walks out I stubble out and grab her hand and pull her back ''Please babe, don't leave me I love you, you're my world!'' I fall to my knees and bury my head into Georgina's leg ''Please, please, I love you so much, I've never ever felt this way about anyone!'' I wail loudly. ''Mark, I love you too, but You're not the Mark I fell for, I'm petrified to breath around you, anything sets you off, where's the sweet Mark who would take me on dinner dates, and spoil me rotten? And you know what I miss the most? That beautiful smile'' I feel heart broken when I look at her beautiful face. ''I haven't seen you smile in weeks Mark, that beautiful, beautiful smile, the dimples that appear every time you smile I miss that'' Georgina rubs her hand through my hair delicately which gives me butterflies, I hate seeing G upset, seeing her cry and leaning her head down on mine makes me cry even more. ''I'm so sorry, please stay, I can make it up to you, give me a chance please!'' I beg, standing back up I wrap my arms around her tightly, she tries to pull away, I hug her tighter ''Please don't leave me baby, I don't know what I'll do to myself if you do,please,please baby'' Georgina pulls away from my tight grip and puts the cases in the taxi that has just pulled up. ''We need space, some time to breath, let you calm down baby, please don't cry.'' Georgina wipes a tear from my face with her thumb ''Find someone else, hey?''. ''NO, I love YOU! I don't love anyone else, PLEASE, PLEASE!'' I scream. ''Shhhhh'' Georgina places her hand on my cheek and rubs my face softly. ''I can-''. ''Don't say a word Markie, you need time alone, okay?'' I fall to my knees once more as the love of my life gets into the taxi. ''I love you Georgie, I love you.'' As the taxi drives off into the distance, my heart breaks into two, _my childhood sweetheart has gone.. And it's MY entire fault, what have I done?! I've pushed her away, I should have showed her how much I loved her, I shouldn't have hurt her, WHY DID I HURT HER?! _I stagger into the house and lean against the banister _I need a drink..._ I grab a bottle of vodka from the press in the living room and drown my sorrows in the vodka.

**Howard's p.o.v**

Looking at my watch, I tap my foot impatiently ''Where is mark, we've been waiting for a whole two hours here Rob, he's obviously not coming.'' ''Give 'em time lad, he never misses a session in the studio.'' Gary replies. ''I think I should go around to his and see why he's taking so long.'' Jason says. Jason walks out ''Don't be long jay.'' ''I won't''.

**Jason's p.o.v**

*knock, knock, knock, knock* ''Come on Markie open the door mate!'' I shout through the letter box ''we haven't got all day!'' the door opens and Mark staggers over ''Mark... what happened to you... you look a mess...'' ''Oh thanks mate!'' he slurs angrily ''Get outta my face Orange! ''. ''Mark..Did you drink that whole bottle of vodka.'' I feel as if my jaw is on the ground. ''So what if I did? I might have drunk more, maybe three or four bottles!'' Mark slides down the side of the door and lands on his knees ''Fuck sake Mark, what's happened to you.'' I grab Mark's arm and then lift him over my shoulder. I ease him down onto the sofa and pass him a coffee I had just prepared '' 'ere you go mate, It'll sober you up.'' I wipe Mark's scruffy hair off his face and lift him up and give him the coffee. ''She's left me jay, my Georgie has left me!'' Mar cries and buries his head into my chest. ''Oh Mark... I'm so sorry mate.'' I sigh sadly ''but a drink isn't going to help is it?'' I rub mark's delicate back softly. Mark shakes his head ''No.. It doesn't... but it help me feel better..'' He whimpers ''I love her jay, I can't live without her, what am I going to do jay?''. ''Go after her Markie, If you love her as much as you say you do you will, I'll tell the lads you're busy.'' ''yeah.. yeah, I'm going to get my girl back. I need her and she needs me.'' Mark wipes his tears from his face and gets up, determined to get Georgina back, he gets to work.

**Robbie's p.o.v**

''Gary, come in here, I need you.'' Gary gets up from his seat and walks in to the small empty room.'' I close the door and lock it. ''Robbie, why have you locked the door?'' Gary questions. ''I need you, I'm so hard right now.'' Gary gulps ''No Rob, the others are only on the other side of the door, It's too risky!'' ''Please Gary, let me love you.'' I pull Gary close and breath in his scent ''Kiss me Gary.'' I groan. ''No... I already told you, it's way too risky... not now..'' Gary lets out a groan as he feels my bulge hit his thigh. ''Oh Rob, please don't do this to me..'' I bite my lip when I feel Gary's jeans tighten. ''I know you want me, we can do a quickie... no one will hear if we be careful'' Gary sighs and closes his eyes, then he suddenly pushes me away 'N..n..no Rob..'' Gary unlocks the door and walks out. _ Shit... so close.._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mark's p.o.v **

I call everyone I know who might know where my Georgie is, but have no luck. ''Where is she...'' I murmur to myself in frustration, I'm about to give up hope when a place pops up in my mind, her work, she might be there!

I open the door to the small cafe and look around. I grip tightly onto the bouquet of flowers in my hands and scan the cafe for Georgina. I tuck in my shirt under my tux and sit down, putting the box of chocolates I had under my arm on the table. I check myself in the reflection of the window and brush my sandy brown fringe to one side. A waitress walks over to the table where I'm sitting and asks if I'd like to order anything. ''no, I'm just wondering if Georgina is here?'' ''oh ok, I'll go and get her'' she smiles and walks towards the cafe's kitchen. Moments later, Georgina walks out of the kitchen, but turns back when she spots me. ''Georgie, please!'' I cry, gripping her arm tightly, tears forming in my eyes '' I got you flowers, there lilies and forget me not's , and I bought you chocolates, too , Lindor milk chocolates, I know how much you love them, and I have a surprise for you, I want you to come with me '' I hold my hand out for hers. Georgina frowns and steps back ''Thanks for the gifts mark, but were over, and I'm working '' babe, we can try again, please '' I look at my watch. _1:55_ '' you've only got 5 minutes left of work, please'' Georgina turns around and sighs, before turning back to face me ''okay.'' She takes off her apron and hangs it up on the door. '' Let's go '' I smile, holding her hand tenderly and leading her out the door.

''why did you blindfold me? '' She giggles ''to make it more exciting '' I reply with a smile. ''and why are your hands so sweaty? '' ''because I'm worried you might not like it '' ''okay, are you ready? '' I ask, my tummy full of butterflies. ''ready! '' okay. 1... 2... 3 ! '' I pull the blindfold off her. ''mark...'' she gasps, looking in awe at the sight before her. ''mark, it's beautiful..'' the violinists begin to play rule the world. I give her a neatly wrapped box. Inside it is a silky blue satin dress, with diamonds lined up across the collar. ''put this on '' '' but where will I get changed? '' '' behind the tree'' I smile, pointing at the cherry blossom tree behind her. She smiles and gets changed. When she's dressed, she comes out from behind the tree . ''wow , you look so beautiful '' I smile . I grab a few cherry blossom flowers and make a chain. ''look '' I smile, placing it over her head. I bring her over to the picnic area I had set up for her and we sit down . ''wine? '' I ask taking out a bottle . ''please '' she smiles. I pour her a glass and one for myself ,and take a sip. ''oh , I almost forgot '' I smile, digging my hands deep into the picnic basket, taking out a plate of cheese toasties . ''cheese toasties! '' I laugh hysterically .

_A few hours later..._

We are both lying on the ground, surrounded by cherry blossom petals, and the sun is setting. I wrap my arms around her waist and sigh happily. '' I love you Georgie '' I smile, kissing her neck passionately '' this has been the best day of my life '' I say in between kisses. I clamber on top of her and begin kissing her collarbone tenderly. ''your so beautiful '' I moan, beginning to nibble on her lip ''stop, that tickles '' she laughs. I smile to myself and put my hands under her dress and rub her waist softly. Unbuttoning my shirt, I grin . ''should we? '' ''why not! '' she smiles. I kiss her and unzip my trousers. In just a few moments, I'm pumping myself into her , hard and fast. A drop of sweat trickles down my forehead as I feel myself hit my climax and spill my hot load into her. She wraps my hair around her hands. ''babe..'' I moan, thrusting myself deeper into her. I brush my soaked hair from my forehead and spill my hot liquid inside her once more . I close my eyes and collapse on her chest. '' I love you babe, never forget that '' ''I love you too mark '' she smiles. ''where's my trousers? '' i lean up and grab my jeans, and take a small box out of the pocket. ''I've got one more surprise for you'' i pull on my boxers and get down on one knee. I open the box nervously, revealing a 12 chariot diamond ring ''Georgie'' I breathe and close my eyes for a moment. ''will you marry me?''


	10. Chapter 10

''YES YES!'' She squeals in excitement before jumping on me and wrapping her legs around my waist ''Brilliant!'' I smile and breathe in her scent.

**2 or so weeks later...**

''We've invited you all here because myself and Georgie have something to announce.'' ''She's not up the duff is she, you obviously can't keep your hands off her.'' Robbie smirks. ''No'' I smile and squeeze Georgina's hand softly. ''We're engaged!'' ''ah,congrats you two!'' Gary exclaims happily ''Mmmm...'' I murmur.

**Gary's p.o.v**

''Hey Gaz when are you and kay getting married?'' Howard asks ''urrr...'' I look at Robbie and then kaylee who is sitting inches away from me '' I don't know..'' ''Oh Howard, you didn't know me and Gary are fi-'' ''Actually expecting..'' I blurt without thinking. ''Ah brilliant Gaz well done!'' Jason smiles and taps me on the back. I spot a shocked mark staring at me at the corner of my eye and Robbie with the same expression, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably, I glance over at Kaylee, she looks exactly what the other two are feeling ''Umm.. Gary can I talk to you in private please?'' I nod, knowing what she's gonna say, we walk outside the restaurant, Kaylee crosses her arms and and shakes her head ''What the hell Gary, what were you thinking, how could I be pregnant if were haven't been together for months?! You need to tell Howard and Jason your little secret or I will!'' ''Wait.. we can get back together yeah?''. ''what..''. ''You heard me'' I bite my lip and look down at my shoes ''Gary, you love Robbie, your gay, what the hell are you thinking?'' . ''Urr... I ... don't love Robbie, I never did, It was just a joke.. why would I like 'em?'' I lie, feeling awful for what I have said ''...Really'' Kaylee asks, her body un tenses and her facial expression softens ''Yeah.'' Kaylee smiles and kisses me passionately. We walk towards the door, I freeze when I see a heartbroken Robbie standing by the door, his eyes fixed to mine ''Ro-''. ''Congratulations mate'' Robbie says his voice trembling, his eyes filled with tears ''Robbie'' Robbie looks at his watch. ''Oh look at the time, I have to go.'' Robbie walks off into the distance his head hanging low. _oh shit.. _ we sit down and all I can think about is Robbie. _shit.. This is all my fault why do I have to keep messing things up.. _ ''so you two are expecting eh?'' Mark says with suspicion ''Yes'' Kaylee smiles and nuzzles her head into my arm. Mark looks at me and raises his brow ''Where's Robbie?'' ''He had to go home.'' I gulp ''Oh..''

**Robbie's p.o.v**

_Why the fuck did Gary say that Kaylee is expecting his baby?! , why didn't he want Jay and How to know about us?! He's supposed to be with ME not that cow!_

I rub my head in frustration _I'm so ANGRY was he really just joking about us?! Didn't he realize how much I care about him, and he goes and does this?!_ I grab a cup from the press and slam it down onto the counter ''THE BASTERED!'' I scream and without thinking I throw the glass across the kitchen and it smashes into pieces ''FUCKING CUNT!'' I fall to my knees and cry into my hands ''How could he...''

**Mark's p.o.v**

Walking home with Georgina in my arms, trying to keep us both in a straight line I laugh ''I think we've had one two many''. ''You think?'' She replies and trips over her own feet and falls to the ground ''Aw baby'' I laugh ''It's not funny'' I continue laughing not even thinking about helping her up, I see a smile forming on her face and she shakes her head ''Just help me up.'' I do, and we continue walking when Georgina stops in her tracks ''I need to take these heels off'' She groans . ''Here let me help'' I pull them off to reveal her petite feet. ''You can't walk home without shoes.'' I lift her up into my arms and lift her over my shoulder ''Marrrrkkk'' She laughs thumping my chest weakly ''Let me down'' ''No,I don't want you hurting your feet'' ''UUURRGGHHH Mark, you way too caring,I know this is my markie, the real one is back.'' I then realize why I was so angry.. Robbie and Gary.. And since Gary has revealed that Kaylee is expecting it must mean that there is no Robbie and Gary, all that anger for all those months is finally gone, I can finally feel at ease with G, and concentrate on the wedding.

We arrive home and stumble up the stairs ''Urrgghhh'' I sigh and fall back onto the bed while Georgina slips into her nightie ''What a night'' I smile. We fall asleep in moments,Georgie laying in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Robbie's p.o.v**

I rub my thumb over the call button on my phone. _I need to call Gary and find out why the hell he came out with what he did last night but how? How will I? _I take a deep breath and press the call button. ''Hello?'' Gary says. I automatically press end and throw my phone on the sofa next to me. _I need to talk to him face to face. _ I open the door and grab my coat.

*knock,knock.* My heart skips a beat as the door opens and a sleepy Gary appears ''Robbie... what are you doing here, it's 7:30..'' ''Gary I need to talk to you, I ne-'' ''who's that?'' Kaylee appears and wraps her arms around Gary's torso, when she sees me, her smile turns into a frown ''what is **He** doing here.'' She spits, ''He's got a few songs for the album, don't you Rob?'' Gary nods at me slightly, his left brow raised. ''Y..Yeah, I do.'' They let me in, Kaylee drags Gary into the kitchen '' what's he doing here? Why did you let him in?!'' ''Well I can't just close the door on him can I? He is my mate, that whole thing was a joke remember?'' I overhear them saying, the kitchen door slams, giving me a fright and the rest of their conversation is just mumbles.

_10 minutes later_

I hear the door closing and Gary walks into the living room ''what do you want Rob? We don't have long, Kay is going shopping so we have about an hour, so get down to the main point eh?'' I frown and shake my head ''is that all you can think about, how long we have to talk? You know why I'm here!'' Gary bites his lip slightly and looks down ''why did you say to how and Jay that Kaylee was expecting, like your both together, what the hell were you thinking'' ''Robbie, they were going to find out sometime, Mark would probably tell them in spite! , it was obvious we weren't going to last! How could we stay together anyways? The press would find out and then it'll all be out, then we'd get less fans, and the boys would stop talking to us, Take That would be over, all those years of getting to where we are now, would be gone!'' ''But... But... I love you Gary, I've never felt so in love with someone before, I know you love me too, I've never seen you so happy when it was just me and you together, please Gary, just tell them all the truth!, the fans will understand Gary, and we can talk the boys around, please Gary, I love you so much!'' I grab Gary's hands and look at him deep in his eyes. I pull Gary close to me, his face inches from mine and lean in for a kiss, Gary pulls away and sighs deeply '' NO Robbie, we were a mistake, a one off, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm not gay... I'm straight, no matter how much you try and convince me. Just get out, leave me alone.'' Gary turns away from me and stares out the window ''Gary, you're in denial, come home with me, we can talk about it, you just haven't had enough time to get your head around it.'' '' I'VE HAD MONTHS TO GET MY HEAD AROUND IT ROBBIE! I DON'T LOVE YOU, NOT IN THIS KIND OF WAY ANYWAYS'' '' But Gary, I know you do.. I can see it in your eyes.'' I cup Gary's head in my hands and look into his eyes again ''Please Gary, don't put yourself through all this, you need to come to terms with this, and realize that we belong together..'' I lean in to kiss him again, he pulls away but I lean in again and he doesn't pull away, he wraps his arms around my torso and we fall back onto the sofa, clambering onto Gary, I feel his body relax, our kiss becomes deeper as time goes on, my lips move to his neck and I place gentle kisses down his neck. ''oh Robbie'' Gary's eyes close tightly and he tips his head back slightly.

''I'm back!'' Kaylee exclaims happily closing the door behind her ''Shit'' I mumble ''Quick button up your jeans and get out!'' Gary pushes me through the back door and slams it behind him. I can't help but smile, maybe I've convinced him?

**Mark's p.o.v**

''So, I've decided who the bridesmaids will be'' Georgina says in excitement ''yeah?'' I smile and close the laptop, giving her my full attention. ''Alex and kaylee'' she smiles. ''Oh, nice, do you want me to tell Howard and he'll tell Alex?'' ''no, I think we should invite them over and tell them face to face.'' I shuffle over to Georgina and wrap my arms around her ''this wedding will be brilliant, I can feel it.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Mark's p.o.v**

''No Mark, you can't come with me, it's bad luck to see the wedding dress remember?'' Georgina smiles and gives me a small peck on the cheek.

'' I know, but I'll miss ya'' I smile, dragging her into a tight hug ''I know it's cheesy, I guess I'm just a cheesy kind of bloke'' we laugh in unison. She kisses me on the forehead before grabbing her bag and walking out the door with Kaylee by her side.

I grab a pen and a sheet of paper and write at the top:

Wedding guests

Howard Donald

Jason Orange

Gary Barlow

I stop for a second and stare at the sheet of paper

Gary Barlow

_What are you doing mark? He said him and kaylee are expecting, he's not gay, of course he has to be invited. _I scrunch up the paper and throw it in the bin and re-write it on another sheet.

_Should I put Robbie down? _ I hesitate for a second, the pen circling over the paper.

Wedding guests

Howard Donald

Jason Orange

Gary Barlow

Robbie Williams

Marjorie Barlow

Ian Barlow

Kaylee Barlow...

_10 minutes later_

''Done'' I breath and lay back in my chair._ I need to make this wedding perfect for G, I need to make it the day she'll never forget. I open up my laptop and search _**perfect wedding venues.**

I scroll through the search results and the perfect venue catches my eye:

_ Beach Wedding?_

_Make that dream come true and tie the knot right on the beach a couple of meters from the beautiful Mediterranean Sea on a nice sunny afternoon. There's no doubt that there will a rainy day, here in the Mediterranean._

The more I read the more excited and convinced I feel about the venue, I am just about to book it when I hear the rustling of bags and the front door closing. I quickly shut the laptop, my heart racing with excitement _I'm going to keep this a secret, she'll only find out about where we are getting married on the day, It'll make the wedding more special for us._ ''Good time shopping love?'' I smile, standing to my feet and giving her a peck on the cheek.

''Why do you look so suspicious babe?'' she looks at the laptop and walks towards it, I quickly stand in front of it.

''Errr, you look tired love, do you want to go for a nap?'' I smile pushing her gently towards the living room door.

''Nah, you know what I'd love, a nice cuppa.'' She sits down on the sofa and sighs deeply.

'' oh ok... I'll get you one...'' I stare at the laptop and then to Georgie before heading to the kitchen.

**Georgina's p.o.v**

When I hear the kitchen door closing, I quickly get to my feet and grab the laptop from the glass table and sit back down, I rub my hand across the rim of the laptop, and hesitate. _Is this some of his wedding plans? Should I open It and see, or should I wait? NO I can't wait_

Witch a cheeky smile I open the laptop gradually and switch It on, I gasp as I see the amazing Mediterranean beach, the sun setting in the sky, the blue sea glistening from the warm sun, the sky slightly pink. _Aw my Markie..._

The door swings open and Mark walks in with two cups of tea, I feel awful as I my Markie's face drop when he sees the laptop in my hand. ''Ah fuck.. It was supposed to be a surprise...''

''Sorry babe... I couldn't help it'' I laugh slightly. But Mark's face stays serious, he puts the two cups of tea on the table and slumps down onto the sofa and puts his head in his hands ''Babe.. I'm sorry...'' I frown and rub his back.

''I wanted our day to be special, I wanted you to be surprised.''

''It will be special Mark, It looks amazing.'' I smile and rest my head on Mark's shoulder and look at him ''Hey Markie cheer up babe.'' I nudge him softly on the shoulder and he takes his head out of his hand, a small smile forms on his face and he wraps his arms around me .

''I guess it'll still be special.'' Mark kisses my forehead softly.

''Of course it will'' I smile.

''Love you G''

''Love you too Markie.''


	13. Chapter 13

Georgina's p.o.v.

*knock, knock* ''Babe, answer that.'' I shout from the kitchen.

''I'm getting dressed love, can't you?''

''aw please babe, I'm busy.'' I sigh taking a sip of the red wine next to me. I hear the tapping of Mark's wet feet coming down the stairs and I spot a soaked Mark with a white towel wrapped around his slender torso, his hair perfectly brushed into a neat quiff, his hair still wet from the shower.

Flashes of lights are visible through the glass door. Mark opens the door and is mobbed by a crowd of paps, shouting his name. I quietly walk up behind him and can't help but push him out the door and pull off his towel, slamming the door behind me.

**Mark's p.o.v**

''Georgina! Let me in!'' I shout covering myself with my left hand banging loudly on the door with my other hand, I can here muffled giggles from the other side of the door ''Fuck sake G, let me in!'' I can feel my face going Scarlett red with embarrassment. I can see all the paps laughing ''GEORGINA LET ME IN OR ELSE!'' I scream. The door unlocks and she pulls me in closing the door in fits with laughter, sliding down the wall. ''That wasn't funny'' I spit and grab the towel off her and wrap it around me. ''That's gonna be the front page tomorrow!''

''I couldn't help it, I just had to'' she smiles.

I smile slightly and grab her around the waist. ''Well, I'm going to have to punish you aren't I?'' I smile and lift her into my arms.

''Oh no…. don't punish me , I didn't mean it'' She smiles. D my waist and close my eyes,taking lo'' you have to do everything I say. '' I breath, rubbing my body gently against hers. I grab my bulge in my hand…

_4 months later_

**Gary's p.o.v.**

I strap the seat belt around my waist and close my eyes taking slow long deep breaths, my stomach turns when I realize the plane is moving. _Keep calm Gary, we'll be there in no time…._ My thoughts are interrupted by someone's slender hand sliding between my legs rubbing somewhere they shouldn't.. I open my eyes rapidly and look at the hand and then the person ''Kaylee, what are you doing?!''

''Don't you think it'll be a turn on if we go and have some fun in the toilets?!'' she bites her lip and looks towards the toilets suggestively.

I shake my head and pull Kaylee's hand away from my leg. ''No, behave yourself.'' I say sternly and look the other way. Kaylee starts nibbling on my ear and kissing and biting my pulse points ''did you not hear me?! I said NO.'' I hiss and look at Robbie who is staring at me and Kaylee frowning and shaking his head slightly. Kaylee sighs and leans her head on the seat.

''We haven't done anything since we got back together Gary, why? What's up with you?'' I ignore her and put earphones in my ears. ''C'mon babe, it's like you're not attracted to me…''

''I can't hear you.''

Kaylee slides her hand under my top and rubs my stomach and chest. I pull her hand out. ''I SAID NO'' I stare at her right in the eyes and then look away. Kaylee frowns and crosses her arms, taking quick glances at me every now and then.

_It's the day Georgina and Mark have been waiting and planning for for months, they're wedding day. The guests have arrived at the venue and are taking they're seats. _

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

''Oh god, I'm so nervous.''

''There's nothing to be nervous about babe'' Alex reassures me adding the last touches to my hair.

''but what if Mark doesn't make it… or … or''

''Shhh, stop working yourself up, Nothing will go wrong, you two have been planning this for ages, it's your day'' Kaylee says walking up to me and brushes down my snow white dress.

''Time to go!'' Alex squeals and grabs my hand. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment.

''Right… let's go''

**Mark's p.o.v.**

I rub my sweaty palms together and fix the top hat to my head, my breathing becomes heavy and I keep swallowing hard. The music begins playing and I get up and rub the sweat off my forehead. I turn around and spot Georgina ''wow…'' I breath, my mouth wide open, she leaves me breathless, I can feel my eyes filling with tears and a smile forming on my face, I can't help but let the tears fall down my face _ man up Owen.._ I cover my face with my arm trying to hide the tears. I look over at Georgina who is walking ever so closer to me, I wipe my tears with my hand and smile at her, the music stops and I feel even more overwhelmed when I see Georgina next to me, a tear runs down my face ''Hey'' Georgina whispers and wipes the tear away.

''Sorry'' I laugh slightly and rub her arm. I take a blue tulip from a vase and put it in her hair. ''beautiful'' I smile and rub her face delicately. ''ah look now you're crying'' I sniff and rub her tears with my thumb, Georgina laughs slightly.

_10 minutes later._

''I do.'' I smile

''I am very happy to announce you husband and wife.'' The priest says warmly. I kiss Georgina's lips tenderly and smile like a Cheshire cat, the guests wolf whistle and applaud loudly. ''I love you ''. ''I love you too baby.'' Georgina smiles and we embrace for a while.

**Gary's p.o.v.**

_Don't look at Robbie…don't… do it… _I can help myself and I look over, butterflies fill my stomach and I gasp in awe when I see how beautiful Robbie looks, when I see Robbie look over, I quickly turn away, and take Kaylee's hand in mine.

**Robbie's p.o.v.**

I slightly pinch the rim of my nose and close my eyes. _I can't handle all this, I need Gary, can't handle the fact he's with __**her**__ and not me… are they really expecting? I don't even see a bump. That's it._ I get up and walk over to Gary. ''Gaz, I need to talk to you in private please.''

''Can't it wait? This is Markie and G's special day Rob.''

''No, It can't Gary, It's urgent.'' Gary looks at Kaylee and sighs.

''Okay, Okay'' Gary kisses Kaylee and follows me to a nearby café and we sit down.

''Gary, I seriously can't contain my feelings anymore… I need you in my life as my lover, not friend, why are you with Kaylee? Eh?''

''Because I love her Rob, I truly do.'' Gary's eyes drop down to the table as he loses eye contact with me. I grab his hands and hold them in mine.

''Look at me Gary… please..'' Gary looks up his eyes filled with tears, his eyes are mesmerising, so green, light and dark green mixed together perfectly, they're sparkling in the light shining through the window. I lean my head towards him and place my lips on his, he instantly backs away.

''What are you doing Robbie, will you stop messing with my head?! , why can't you just LEAVE ME BE for fuck sake!''

''Me messing with **your **head?! I think it's the other way round!''

Gary stands up and walks towards the door, he stops and turns around to face me.

''I'm going back to my GIRLFRIEND Robbie, G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D, I want to be NORMAL unlike you, I want my own kids, four of them in fact, With KAYLEE, a FEMALE. You should really try it, its normal.'' Gary walks out the door, leaving me on my own.

**Mark's p.o.v.**

I hold Georgie's hands and hold her close as the lights dim, and music begins playing, the first dance. 'Love of my life' by Queen Plays and once more, I begin sobbing quietly resting my head on Georgina's shoulder, and she rests hers on mine. I've never felt so overwhelmed like this before, I love her so much. Blue lights shine on us, the room is silent, you could hear a pin drop, I sniff and bury my head in her shoulder as we dance slowly to the rhythm of the song, I rub my hand through G's hair and kiss her neck softly, my hands lose contact with hers, and I wrap my arms around her waist and lock my hands together and rest them against her back, I slowly close my eyes and breath in her scent. ''I love you.'' I whisper in her ear.

**Gary's p.o.v.**

''We're the hell is Rob disappeared to now'' Howard frowns and looks around.

''Probably chatting up some poor girl.'' Jason sniggers and takes a sip of his beer.

I stare into my drink and rest my head in my hand, it's been quite a while since I saw Robbie, were has he gone off to? I wouldn't worry usually, he's an adult after all, but I can't help but get a bad feeling about this, what if he does something REALLY stupid… He wouldn't would he?

**Robbie's p.o.v.**

I stumble through the streets; a bottle of vodka hangs loosely in my hand, I just about get in the door of the off license. I grab the nearest drink to me and place it on the counter. ''Sir, are you sure you want this drink, it looks like you've had enough.'' A concerned shopkeeper says calmly.

''No, I need this.'' I slur. I lean my body weight on the counter, trying to keep my balance and take out my wallet, I can barely see what I'm taking out, but I gradually get out the right amount out in the end.

''I really think you shouldn't drink anymore sir.'' He says to me.

''Did, I ask you?!'' I shout and lean close to him. He places his hands in the air in defeat.

''Okay then sir, it's your life.'' He hands the drink to me and I snatch it off him and wave my hand in the air trying to find the door. I eventually do and walk out.

**Mark's p.o.v.**

_2am_

''C'mon lads, and '' I smile trying to keep my balance ''let's paint the town red!'' I grab Georgina's hand and we walk to the town, the others follow.

As we walk through the street, I spot a scruffy looking man, bottles surrounding him, I feel sorry for him and decide to help him get to his feet. ''Hey mate, let me help you up.'' I grab his arm, but he pulls away, groaning slightly. ''Rob'' I gasp when I realise who it is. I take my suit coat off and wrap it around him, I ease him to his feet and let him lean on my shoulder. ''Let's get you back to the hotel mate'' I say as the others come up and help me with Robbie.

**Gary's p.o.v.**

_Seeing Robbie like that broke my heart, why does he do this to himself? Why can't he just move on with his life instead of feeling sorry for himself? _I walk up to Robbie, who is slumped on the hotel's sofa, sleeping, I shake my head and sit next to him quietly ''Oh Rob…'' I whisper and rub his hair. ''What am I gonna do with you eh?''


	14. Chapter 14

''Robbie, what has happened to you.'' Robbie sits next to me and I get a stench of booze off him.

'' Why would you care? '' he snarls and takes a small bottle of vodka from his pocket and knocks it back, I grip my hand on the neck of the bottle and try and pull it off him. ''HEY, what are you doing?'' Robbie pulls it back.

''Robbie, you're going to get back into your old habits mate, don't do this to yourself''.

''I'm not doing this to myself, YOU ARE'' I look at him and shake my head in disappointment. ''Why are we at the studio's anyways, the others haven't turned up, and it's Valentine's Day, why don't you celebrate it with your so called _girlfriend_''

''Because I care about you, when Mark told me about the state you were in yesterday, I had to do something about it, I couldn't just leave you. Just look at yourself'' I look at him, his face is all sweaty and he has a small cut on his temple, the heavy dark purple bags under his eyes looks like they have bags, the grey highlight in his hair is fading and his hair looks like he was dragged backwards through a hedge. ''This isn't going to help you!'' I snatch the bottle from him and pour the drink out the window.

''GARY, I need that!'' Robbie barges past me, and stares at the patch of vodka on the ground. ''why are you doing this to me'' He wails into his hands. I walk up to him and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

''You can get through this Rob, I know you can.''

''I can't without you Gary, I need you with me at all times, sharing a house and bed, without you I'm nothing, just admit it Gaz we belong to each other.'' Robbie cups my head in his hands and brushes his lips across mine, his eyes are shut and lips are slightly tense, he kisses me and I wrap my arms around his broad back.

**Kaylee's p.o.v.**

_God Gary is such an air head, I smile. He's gone and forgotten his phone, might as well drop it off to the studio._

I open the door and peek my head through, the sight I see in front of me will haunt me forever… Robbie and my Gary lying half naked together. I put my hand over my mouth and quickly drop his phone on the ground and run off. _That's it, I'm going to teach him a lesson, no one messes with Kaylee and gets away with it._

**Gary's p.o.v.**

''I better get back'' I smile and kiss Robbie tenderly on the lips. He smiles and kisses me back.

''Okay G, save trip home.''

I button my jeans up and drive home.

''Kay , you home?'' I shout and close the door behind me, there is no response, I hear a door slam. ''Kay?'' Making my way up the stairs I jump when I hear the door slamming again. ''Kay..''

''In here Gary'' She replies from our room, I smile and walk in, Kaylee is no were to be seen, I scratch my head in confusion, then I feel a sharp pain shooting through my head and everything goes black.

When I wake up, I feel a tight sensation around my wrists and ankles ''what's happening…'' I muffle, and then I realize my mouth is covered in duct tape. My eyes fill with tears, _has a gang broken in? Did they harm Kay?!_ '' ''MMMMMMMHHHHHH'' I scream, and struggle to break free, but fail. When I roll on my side my eyes widen with shock and fear.

''You have betrayed me Gary, I trusted you!'' She screams with anger and slaps me viscously across the face. Kaylee towers over me with a knife in her hand her hand is wrapped tightly around it, my breathing becomes heavy and loud, when I try and break free the rope only gets tighter.

**Kaylee's p.o.v.**

I kneel next to Gary, who is lying helplessly on the wooden floor. I put the knife up to his neck and push it down slightly. Trickles of sweat runs down his face, his eyes shut tightly, he grits his teeth and clenches his hands into a fist. ''mmmmmmmm!'' He wriggles on the floor, trying to escape, shaking his head in fear.

''SSShhhhhhh'' I rub his hair and then twist the knife on his neck ''don't do that or I'll have to bring Jack in, the cage fighter I met'' Jack walk's in, He's big built, and ugly, his nose looks like has been broken a few times, his eyes are full of anger.

''Keep your head forward, or I'll cut your eyes out!'' Jack shouts. Gary looks forward, droplets of tears fall down his face.

''Stay with Gary, make sure he doesn't move, I'm going out for a smoke.'' Jack nods and I walk out.

As I smoke outside I can hear loud shrieks and cries coming from Gary, when I walk back in there is a deep wound slashed across his neck. _ Is this wrong? NO, he deserves it!. _I walk over to Jack ''what have you done?!'' I look down at the sharp knife in his hand, droplets of Gary's blood falls off the edge and tip of the knife one by one and lands on the ground leaving a trial of his blood. '' I…. '' I begin. I look at Gary to see him coughing up blood. ''We need an ambulance! '' I shriek. I run over to Gary and begin to tap his face worryingly.

'' No, this is what you paid me for '' jack snarls and pushes me away. I scream loudly as jack grabs an axe and throws it back over his shoulder. I grab his arms and pull the axe off him before he can bring it back down on gary's chest.

'' Don't! '' I cry, rubbing Gary's face tenderly. '' Please Don't hurt him!'' '' I'm sorry Gary, please forgive me! '' I choke on my tears and look into Gary's shining eyes. He makes swallowing and choking noises before falling out of consciousness .


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaylee's p.o.v.**

''Oh God'' I whimper as I untie a lifeless Gary, his neck covered in blood, I hold his head in my hands ''Get a tissue, I need to stop the blood, he's face is going pale'' I scream ''Wake up Gary, WAKE UP'' I shake him worryingly.

''NO, let him die, that's what you wanted isn't it?!'' Jack snarls.

''No, no, no, no… I don't what I was thinking! , PLEASE, PLEASE, JUST CALL AN AMBULANCE AND GET ME A CLOTH, I DON'T WAN'T HIM TO DIE!'' I push my pointing and index finger down on his pulse point ''Oh Jesus, his pulse is weak!'' Jack eventually gives me a cloth, but refuses to call the ambulance. I search my pockets for my phone _shit… where is it… _I pull Gary up so he is slumped against my shoulder. ''If you're not going to help me, I'll bring him there myself!'' With all my strength I pull him up so he's standing but is leaning on me.

''Someone help me!'' I scream and fall to the ground holding Gary in my arms ''my boyfriend is dying! Please!''

''Oh my fucking God!'' Robbie shrieks, he must have come to drop Gary's phone off. ''What….why…..how...'' Robbie stutters.

''Don't just stand there get a fucking ambulance!'' Robbie takes out his phone, his hands shaking with fear.

''Ummmmm… my….f…friend he's been badly injured, I don't know how long he had left…'' Robbie's face is red, tears are rolling down his face.

He puts his phone back into his pocket ''they'll be here in 5.'' He says in-between cries ''what have you done to him…''

''nothing….''

''Yes you did, you've done this!'' He screams, and pulls Gary away from me

''NO, don't you dare take him away from me, He's mine!'' Robbie grabs the bloody cloth off me and pushes it against the deep wound, blood trickles down Gary's neck and stains his royal blue shirt. ''He's not breathing!'' I scream.

The ambulance finally arrives and takes Gary away._ What have I done, why didn't I just talk to him?!_

When I arrive at the hospital room, Gary's bed is surrounded by all the boys and their partners. I walk in slowly, Georgina turns around and sees me ''YOU LITTLE BITCH THINKING YOU CAN COME IN HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ARRESTED YET!'' Georgina spits and grabs my hair by the roots and pulls as hard as she can

''I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!'' I wail. The boys run over and try and pull Georgina off me.

''Stop Georgina, she isn't worth it babe!'' Mark shouts when he eventually gets her off me. ''You do realize that he's lost so much blood that there's a slim chance of survival! There's only has 5% that he'll survive, he has to get a fucking blood transplant!'' Mark begins crying loudly.

''oh Baby.'' Georgina cries and holds Mark in her arms.

''GET OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!'' Robbie screams, Howard and Jason lead me out, I look back at Gary's bed, He's lying there helplessly, there are tubes everywhere, and his face is as pale as a ghost.

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

My heart melts when I see all the boys crying, Robbie has his head resting on Gary's delicate chest, Mark has his hands over his face and his hair has gone all the place, Howard is hugging Jay and rubbing his back softly. The girls decided to go home as it was too much seeing Gary in such a bad condition, I couldn't leave Mark here, I need to support him.

''What if he doesn't make it, what If he makes it but he's so injured that he's not the same'' Robbie cries, he rubs Gary's hair as he speaks.

''I'm sure he'll make it'' Mark sniffs, trying to calm Robbie down. I can see that Mark doesn't mean what he's saying, I can tell by his eyes.

Mark pulls me into a hug when he sees that I'm crying. ''Gaz will make it, I know he will, this is Gary, he's a strong guy.'' I nod and nuzzle my face into his chest, I look up at Mark, he is wiping his tears from his face, when he sees that I'm looking he clears his throat and smiles at me.

''I know your crying baby, it's okay to cry.''

''I'm not crying Georgie.. I've just got something in my eye..''

I smile slightly and rub his face ''Markie, don't hide your emotions, let it all out, no one cares if your crying.''

Mark nods and smiles. A nurse comes in and attaches a drip to Gary. ''Will he be okay?'' Jason asks worryingly.

''Well he's lost a lot of blood, but were trying our very best to help him recover'' She soothes.

Mark looks at the ground, he closes his eyes tightly his face goes red and he just cries out loud. Howard rubs mark's back soothingly ''He'll be fine Marko, He'll make it.'' Howard says.

''How do you know? , he only has 5% chance of survival remember 5, he's gonna die Howard, I know it!''

''Don't say that, He WILL!'' Howard cries.

''WHAT'S HAPPENING?!'' Robbie screams, standing to his feet and looking at the doctors rushing in as Gary's body shakes and the heart monitor goes off ''SAVE HIM, SAVE HIM!'' Robbie pushes the doctors out of the way and holds Gary tightly ''don't let him die, please!'' Howard and Mark pulls Robbie back.

''They'll fix him Rob, I know they will.'' Mark sniffs and bites his lip to stop himself from crying. The doctors wheel Gary out of the room ''Where.. where are you taking him.'' Mark cries and walks quickly over to them myself and the boys following behind.

''To theatre, his heart has stopped.''


	16. Chapter 16

**Robbie's p.o.v.**

''you know he'll make it Rob'' Howard says as calmly as he can and wraps his arm around me tightly. ''This is Gaz were talking about, he's been through worse.''

''What can be worse than this How, his heart has fucking stopped, how could he have been through worse than that 'Ey?'' I lean my head back on the chair. ''How long are they gonna be.'' I look at my watch impatiently.

''Rob, they will be a while, there saving gaz' life.'' Howard replies. I get up and walk around the waiting room, biting my nails nervously and looking at my watch every few seconds.

_10 minutes later_

_A Doctor walks into the waiting room and glares at each one of them not showing any emotion._

''So?'' Georgina questions as we all stand to our feet.

''Mr Barlow is fine.'' He smiles. We all let out a sigh of relief. ''You can all visit him, but he will be very confused because of his head injury, he might not be the same I'm afraid to inform you.'' The doctor sighs sadly and walks out. There is silence in the room, an awkward silence. ''A head injury? I didn't know he had a head injury.'' Mark swallows.

''Ey Gaz'' I soothe and sit next to Gary's bed. Gary slowly opens his eyes, his eyes bloodshot and tired looking.

''Who are you?'' He questions. My smile forms into a frown when I hear those words...

''It's Rob Gaz, remember? Rob!'' I laugh nervously. ''Why can't you remember me?''

''Who are you all?!'' he shouts and begins breathing heavily ''Get out, get out! Doctor, doctor, I don't know these people, please get them out'' He screams.

Tears form in my eyes. ''Gary, you do know us, were your friends.'' I grab hold of his hand and squeeze it slightly. He looks down at our hands, for a minute… I actually thought he remembered… but I was wrong…

''Get off me!'' He pulls his hand free from my grip and looks at us all. ''what are you looking at? Hey! I told you to get out, I don't know you get away from me!''

''C'mon Rob'' Mark Grabs my arm and pulls me back ''He probably just needs time to adjust to things, he'll be back to his normal self in no time.'' I nod and begin walking away from Gary's side with the boys and leave the hospital room.

_2 weeks later_

_It's been two weeks since I last saw Gaz… I was petrified to visit him after last time, I just can't stand seeing him like that… he's a different man… I heard that he's out of hospital and has asked to see me, he must remember me then…_

''Gaz?'' I murmur as I enter the living room to find his back faced towards me. Mark comes in, he's volunteered to look after Gaz until he gets back to his normal self, since Marjorie and Ian live so far away.

''it's okay Rob, he won't bite'' Mark jokes and taps me lightly on the back. I take a deep breath and take a step towards him. ''Gary, look who's come to visit'' Mark says. Gary turns around and looks at me in the eyes.

''Who… is he Mark?''

''its Robbie remember, you wanted to see him?'' Gary looks confused, he frowns and closes his eyes for a second, trying to remember me. After a minute or two Gary looks up and shakes his head ''No… I don't know this man Mark.'' In those few seconds, I felt as if I'd been hit, right below the belt, why does he remember Mark and not me?

''Gary, it's me Robbie, remember?!'' I plead ''were best friends, look I'll show you!'' I take my phone out and sit next to Gary. ''Remember this? Back in '93? When we were just getting used to being a pop star'' I smile ''And this was taken not that long ago Gaz, look, you have your arm around me, it was just after Mark's stag do, please tell me your remember!''

''No, NO, I don't know you!''Gary whimpers and pushes me slightly ''Just leave me alone!'' Gary begins crying slightly and turns his back away from me.

''Gary…'' I wrap my arms around him and hug him lovingly.

''Get off me, you creep!'' he shoves me to one side, throughout this whole conversation with him, I've been trying my very best not to cry. But fuck it, I can't hold in all this any longer!. I bite my lip as I begin sobbing loudly.

''Rob, you scaring Gary, I'm so sorry mate, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave…'' Mark shakes his head sadly and rubs my back. ''C'mon mate, I'll see you out.'' I nod and get up, I see Gary staring at me at the corner of my eye. _I love him so much, all this is killing me, I can't handle it._

The door closes behind me and I step out into the pouring rain, then I see Georgina walking towards the house with a newspaper covering her hair. ''Hey Rob, you okay?'' she questions.

'''Yeah, can I borrow 20 off you babe''

Georgina searches her leather bag Mark had bought for her the previous day for her purse. ''Err... One sec Rob.'' I rub my bare arms with my hands. '' here you go Rob'' Georgina smiles and passes me the money. ''Thanks, you're a star.''

I make my way to a corner shop and cover my face with my hand hoping no one will recognise me, grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol on the shelf I Quickly pay for it and walk out. I take a gulp of the whiskey and seethe at the strong bitter taste in my mouth, as I walk People stare at me, maybe it's because I'm Robbie, or maybe it's because I'm wearing a tank top and am drenched from head to toe, but I don't care, I just need to sit somewhere and finish this bottle.

**Georgina's p.o.v.**

''Hey Markie.'' I kiss Mark softly on the lips and slump down on the sofa ''such bad weather.'' I breathe. Mark smiles and sits next to me ''Where's Gary?''

''gone up for a nap'' He smiles at me once more and turns the tv on.

''Mark…''

''Yes Georgie?''

I take in a deep breath ''I want a baby'' there's silence and I refuse to make eye contact.

''Do you mean it babe?'' he questions.

I look up at him and hold his hands ''Yes, I really do.'' Mark smiles, the biggest smile I've ever seen, his dimples are on show.

''Brilliant!'' He exclaims and hugs me tightly; we hug for a whole 10 minutes, embracing each other. ''That's great G, I'm so happy babe.'' I nuzzle my head into his shoulder, I can't stop smiling.''Well, we better get to work!'' He laughs and kisses me passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark clambers onto me, with a cute smile on his face. He leans forward for a kiss when… ''MARK!'' Gary shouts from the room across from ours ''could you get me a drink mate?'' we both sigh and Mark rests his head on my chest and laughs slightly.

''Okay Gaz I'll be there in two. I guess we'll have to put our baby plans on hold eh?'' I sigh and nod as Mark gets off me and walks out of our room.

''How long is Gary going to be here?'' I ask, desperate for him to reply 'not for long.'

'' I'm not sure. '' he replies from the kitchen. '' The doctors said he'll stay here until further notice ''

Mark walks from the kitchen into the room where Gary is with a glass of water, before returning to the sofa where I'm sitting.

''mark, I'm happy you're doing this for Gary, but... ''

''I Know '' he smiles '' we'll try again, if Gary sleeps ok ''

'' Okay '' I smile and sit back.

After a while and a few drinks, Mark checks if Gary is asleep, before heading off to bed, and I follow shortly after.

''mark…'' I flirt, curling my hair into ringlets around my finger. '' Gary's not awake.. and you said..''

Mark closes his eyes for a moment and smiles. He opens them again and bites his lip.

''okay.''

I smile and wrap my arms around the back of marks neck and begin to kiss him passionately. Everything is getting quiet steamy when we arrive in our room when we get interrupted once more ''Maaarrrrkkkk, where am I, I'm scared…'' Mark sighs and shakes his head slightly.

''Mark, babe, I love Gary being here and all, but we need alone time and some time for the bedroom, how can we if Gaz is calling you every few minutes.''

Mark sighs and nods his head ''I know babe, but you know I can't kick Gaz out in the state he's in at the moment, he could go to his mum's or brother's… but it's like two hours to their house, and since the head injury, he loses his patience very easily, and can get easily confused, you've seen him, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement with all this.''

''Could he not stay with Jay or How?''

''No G, he's knows them, but, when I first brought Gaz here you could see how weird he was around me, it took him a while to get to know me again, and now it feels like we've got a bit of the old Gaz back you know? I know, it will take a long time till he's fully recovered, but I'm willing to take on this job, I care about him.''

''Yeah but mark, I do too bu-''

''Georgie, trust me.'' Mark looks at me and shows that famous smile of his, I felt myself go all soft, I couldn't argue with him, he's way too adorable and caring for me to.

''Okay…'' I smile slightly.

''That's my girl!'' Mark pulls me to him tightly and hugs me lovingly. I breathe in the scent of his strong aftershave and close my eyes happily, we've been through so much with Mark's anger issues, but ever since he started them anger management classes my old Markie is back, I love him so much.

''Markie! Mate c'mon I'm waiting!'' Mark gets up and does the same routine he had done a few minutes ago, but this time he takes a whole hour to come back to bed, and when he does, he looks shattered.

''Aw Mark.'' I rub Mark's back and lay my head on his shoulder. Mark rubs my hair and sighs.

'' He had me up and down those stairs like a yo-yo. But you know what, It'll be all worth it when he's back to his old self.''

''Aw babe, you so caring, I'm so lucky to have you.''

''More like I'm lucky to have you.'' He nuzzles his nose against mine and grins cheekily. ''We'll try again tomorrow, yeah? I'm ban jacked.'' Mark collapses back onto his pillow, and is in a deep sleep within seconds. I sigh, at this rate, we might never have this baby, really hope he's right about all this, I don't want this to strain our relationship.

**Robbie's p.o.v.**

I hear a knock on the front door, it takes me a while, but I gradually force myself to get up and I kick the piles of bottles surrounding me out of the way. My head is pounding, and I can still get a strong taste of the alcohol in my mouth.

''How, come in mate.'' I step to one side and let him in. ''Sorry for the mess…'' I say as I pick up some of the bottles lying on the sofa and move them out of the way.

''Rob, what are you doing to yourself mate… how much have you drunk, you're gonna kill yourself.''

''Don't be ridiculous, I'll be fine, and I haven't drunk that much, these were from yesterday.''

Howard looks at me and shakes his head ''Oh Rob…''

''what?'' I grab a bottle of WKD and pour it into my mouth.

''No Rob, stop doing this to yourself!'' Howard grabs the bottle from my hands. Without thinking I throw a punch to Howard's face, and I instantly regret it. ''Oh… shit How… I'm so sorry mate…''

Howard dabs his hand on his nose and then frowns when he sees the blood, he spits blood out of his mouth and wipes the blood from his nose. ''Fine, if you're gonna act like that, drink yourself until you pass out, I don't fucking care!''

'' Mate, I'm sorry! I didn't- ''

'' leave me alone Rob… I don't know why I bothered '' Howard barges past me and walks out of the house slamming the door behind him, making me jump slightly. _Right. I'm going to sort out this shit once and for all, I'm gonna make Gaz remember me, and if he doesn't I'll get him to know me all over again. I'm determined to have the old Gaz back and show him how much I love him._

I get into the car and drive to mark's house. *knock,knock.* I'm waiting there for a whole 10 minutes until the door finally unlocks and a sweaty, half naked, panting Mark appears. ''Oh, have I interrupted something?''

''N..no'' He pants and wipes a tear of sweat off his forehead. Georgina wonders over only wearing one of Mark's top and links her arm around Mark's lovingly.

''Oh Rob..'' Georgina whispers embarrassingly.

''Hey Georgie, I just came over to see if Gaz is here.. but he obviously isn't.. so I'll be off..''

''He's at his mum's Rob, we dropped him off earlier, he was asking to visit her.'' I stop in my tracks and turns back to them.

''Thanks babe.'' I smile and get in my car and make my way to Marjorie's.


End file.
